


Challenge #1 — Beginning

by Tiny__Sparks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks
Summary: The first challenge from tinysparks is. . . Beginning.Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by the one and only mod, Mod N!
Kudos: 12





	Challenge #1 — Beginning

Welcome to the first challenge of tinysparks, Beginning!

The reason Mod N chose this theme is to celebrate the start of tinysparks. It's the new start for all of us, either for you who have been writing flash fiction more than enough, or for you who have been writing in chaptered and detailed work. You're free to interpret this theme into anything, just be creative and enjoy your journey! 

If you're interested in joining the first challenge, please fill in the writer's form right [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bvMh9XgYFSxm3LHrbg6ROMYw0BLJAjJvoZfP7F7Ngs0/edit?usp=drivesdk). The deadline will be on **May 7th, 10 AM KST**.

If you're done, please submit your fic to the collection right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_1_Beginning). Your fic will be checked first by Mod N before being accepted to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. 

Good luck, dearies!

XOXO,

Mod N

* * *

_“If you’re brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new hello.”_ ― Paulo Coelho

_“Where should I start? I texted my old Jiko this question, and she wrote back this: 現在地で始まるべき. You should start where you are.”_ ― Ruth Ozeki, A Tale for the Time Being

_“A story should have a beginning, a middle, and an end, but not necessarily in that order.”_ ― Jean-Luc Godard


End file.
